The semiconductor industry is continuously moving toward the fabrication of smaller and more complex microelectronic components with higher performance. Memory cells are an important part of many microelectronic components, and smaller and more reliable memory cells are desirable. One type of memory cell is flash memory that is non-volatile and re-writable. Non-volatile memory retains stored information even when the memory cell is de-powered, and stored information can be changed when a memory cell is re-writable. Some memory cells for flash memory store information by either charging or draining an electrically isolated component, such as a floating gate, and the information is recalled by determining if the isolated component is charged or not. Floating gate memory cells are typically provided with associated control gates, select gates, and erase gates, that are utilized in the storage, retrieval, and erasing of memory on the floating gate.
Finned field effect transistors, or FinFETs, are 3 dimensional devices manufactured on a fin overlying a substrate. The fin extends upwards from the substrate, and various electronic components are manufactured about the fin to produce the 3 dimensional structure. Three dimensional structures allow for high packing density with vertical scalability, and can also provide improved performance and/or reliability because the protruding fin provides more surface area than is available for planar devices in a similar area of the substrate. Non-volatile memory cells using floating gates as shoulders on fins have not been produced.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide non-volatile memory cells on finned structures, and methods for producing the same. In addition, it is desirable to provide floating gate memory cells on fins, with associated control gates, select gates, and erase gates, and methods for producing such memory cells. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiment will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.